Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus configured to read an image of a sheet and an image forming apparatus including the image reading apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is generally known an image reading apparatus including an automatic document feeder (referred to as an ‘ADF’ hereinafter) configured to automatically feed a document and a reading unit configured to read an image of the document fed by the ADF. The ADF is supported openably and vertically movably with respect to the reading unit.
A user of the image reading apparatus can perform a so-called fixed-reading mode of reading the image of the document by placing the document on a document stage glass provided on an upper surface of the reading unit in a state in which the ADF is opened. Still further, because the ADF is configured to be movable upward with respect to the reading unit, it is possible to press a document by the ADF and to prevent the document from being displaced in reading the document even if a thick bundle of documents is placed on the document glass.
Hitherto, an image processing apparatus configured to electrically connect a main unit such as a copier provided under the reading unit with the ADF by a flat cable and including a holder member configured to cover the flat cable being bent as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-77874. The holder member slides upward or downward the reading unit along with a vertical move of the ADF, and a bottom portion of the holder member comes into contact with the reading unit when the ADF is located at a lower position.
In the image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-77874, the flat cable is communicated through to an opening defined through the bottom portion of the holder member to wire the flat cable to the main unit. However, in a case when the image processing apparatus is to be attached to a plurality of types of main units whose flat cable connecting positions are different from each other for example, a space in which the flat cables are routed is required within the reading unit. It is then necessary to save a space of the holder member in order to assure the space for routing the flat cable within the reading unit.